Transforming Beetles
by Cocomon
Summary: What do you think would happen if Bumblebee from Transformers and Herbie the Lovebug where to ever meet? A race, of course.


I absolutly love this one! I was watching Herbie fully loaded one day and I started thinking about the parallels between Herbie and Bumblebee. And I was all like squealing at the idea of these two ADORABLE cars meeting and racing. So this is where this fic was born. And that got me on the thought: How was Herbie created? I haven't seen his first movie, so if you have could you just quickly explain how?

And becuse I didn't know I was like: "Hey, Herbie probably got zapped by some energy from the Allspark when it came to Earth, making not a transformer, but a live car!" It fits, though, dosen't it? And I'm such an idiot, to me that now the reason Herbie is. (lol)

As if I own Transformers or Herbie!! I'm not good enough for the likes of either of them! (sob).

* * *

'Just you and me, Herbie,' Maggie Payton whispered as she spotted an empty expanse of road just ahead on the dusty landscape she was travelling on near a small town called Tranquility. 'Want to have a little run?'

She leant back in the seat and closed her eyes contently, rubbing her temples as Herbie cruised by himself along the dusty roads. She sighed happily, looking out the window at the wilderness around them. Herbie bleeped happily, and his engine gave a little rev in response. She grinned as she felt him start to speed up, his surprisingly small tires scrapping eagerly against the rough ground, which had somehow became gravel while she was daydreaming.

She frowned as she felt him start to slow down. 'What? Herbie-,' she looked up to see an inter-crossing section where two roads crisscrossed, enabling her to go three different ways. Above the bit where they connected was a traffic light, as weird as it would be. And even more weird, it was red even though the surrounding roads were completely empty.

As Herbie came closer to the crossroad, which had an enticingly long, empty road right after it, a yellow Camero came out of the road that Maggie was sure led to the quiet lookout, a nice place she had visited a few times because of a tip her father had said. As soon as the Camero came onto the road and Maggie caught a glance of it she couldn't stop staring.

It was a sleek, yellow 2008 model that she was sure wasn't available yet and it had black racing stripes just like Herbie. It was cruising along at a slow speed but the low purring of it's engine told her it was much more compatible for high speeds. The wheels were perfectly shiny black, and its whole paintjob was untouched- just perfect. No scratches or dents… Just then Herbie bleeped quickly, probably to remind Maggie_ she _was supposed to be driving her car. After all, cars were not supposed to drive themselves.

She quickly snapped to attention and grabbed the wheel, but not before she caught a glance of the guy frowning at her. He couldn't have seen her not driving, because Herbie's wheel was quite low. But then she realised he wasn't frowning at her, he was frowning at the horn. After all, it had just sounded like she blared the horn rudely at them.

As they reached the intersection Maggie was horrified to find Herbie pulling to a complete stop right next to the guy in the beautiful yellow Camero. '_Herbie!' _she hissed, pushing her foot over the accelerator. 'Get going!' When all she received was an un-removable petal, she leant back in the seat and sulked. Herbie had proven her time and time again that he could be the most stubborn car in the world when he wanted to be.

She could feel the guy's eyes on her and ignored him, occasionally pushing down the pedal to see if Herbie would move, but he seemed right at home where he was now.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two drivers and their cars Maggie looked over at the guy in the other car to catch him staring at her with his head cocked to the side. They looked away awkwardly and there were a few moments again.

'Nice car,' Maggie finally grudgingly muttered to the guy, hoping Herbie would move now she had talked to the guy. Maggie never had any idea on why the mischievous bug did a lot of stuff like this, but when he did it meant he wanted something to happen. Best to go along with it.

The guy immediately brightened, as if Maggie had just told him he was the most handsome guy in the world. 'Thanks,' he said as he hung his hand out the window and slowly, lovingly petted the car. Maggie snorted. This was just some stupid boy who was in love with his car because of it's looks. Did he actually know anything about---

She was cut off her thoughts when the yellow Camero's engine smoothly turned on, purring quietly. The boy laughed, stroking the car even more. He looked at the confused Maggie and his face turned red. 'Sorry,' he muttered. 'Foot slipped.' Maggie frowned, her head whirring. Could that car--

Again her thoughts were interrupted as Herbie suddenly gave an ear-splitting honk. The guy looked at Maggie in surprise. 'Hand slipped.' She mumbled, kicking Herbie under the seat.

The guy opened his mouth to speak when _his _car gave a blaring honk as well. The guy cringed and jumped in embarrassment. Maggie beat him to the punch-line. 'Hand slipped as well?' Maggie quipped. He nodded, his foot swinging forward underneath the dashboard.

Maggie heard a soft _thump! _and then the yellow car's horn sounded again.

Before either of them could speak Herbie's horn sounded right after and his engine revved to life, the sound beating through the silence that followed. '_HERBIE!' _Maggie shouted, trying to turn his engine off.

She heard another engine that cut through Herbie's with ease and she saw the guy in the next car shouting at the dash board as the yellow car's engine revving intensified and it sped forward a couple of inches. Herbie reacted by doing one thunderous rev and jumping forward on his hind wheels, his horn repeatedly bleeping.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no! BEE! No racing!'_ she heard the boy scream, but she didn't have time to make sense of it as Herbie suddenly leaped forward on his tiny wheels and was off speeding down the track, sending a trail of dust behind.

She had never screamed in a car before, let alone a car race, which was the one solid thing she lived and breathed. So it was quite a shock to find herself drowning in a good, long _girly_ scream as Herbie thundered forward at impossible speeds. You couldn't blame her either, because the sheer velocity Herbie used was something she had never seen as he had suddenly bolted.

It made her feel a little better when she turned in her seat and saw the guy in the yellow camero screaming just as loudly as her, the force of gravity pushing him into the seat, his arms clutching the edge of the window with too much excessive force.

It took Maggie a moment to notice that the yellow car was _in front_ of Herbie, and still passing. Her sudden shock was quickly replaced by anger, fuelled by adrenalin and pride. Herbie had _never_ lost a race, as far as she knew. There were the odd loss or so, but when it was serious, he never lost. And he wasn't going to loss to a screaming boy.

'GO HERBIE! CRUSH THAT YELLOW BASTARD INTO THE DUST!'

Maggie had never got over cussing. It tended to happen when you were a race car driver.

The boy looked over her with wide eyes, then his frightened expression turned to glee. 'C-MON BEE!!! PRETEND SHE'S A DECPTICON!!!' In answer to his frenzied shouts the car revved and its speed increased, if that was possible.

'SHIT! HERBIE, you idiot! YOU'RE _LOSING_ TO HIM!!'

The yellow car streamed smoothly ahead, to Maggie's complete dismay. Herbie pushed himself to the limit, and they found themselves head-to-head. They reached the next traffic light and yellow started to slow down. Herbie too the hint, and both of them slid to a stop on the side of the road, side-to-side.

There was silence for a miute as Maggie and Sam refused to look at each other.

'So,' Sam stated. He rached out and tenderly slapped the side of Yellow. 'I'm Sam and this is Bumblebee.' Bumblebee purred.

'You don't say,' Maggie grinned, eyeing his eye-sore bright yellow and black stripes. 'This is Herbie. And I'm Maggie.' Herbie bleeped happily, and resounding clicks came from the hood of Bumblebee. Another honk.

'Since these two have gotten acquainted, wanna race to Burger King?'

Maggie grinned. 'You are _so_ on.'

* * *

God, their both so CUTE, aren't they?! I can so totally see this happening, with Sam and Maggie all kinda awkward, Bee and Herbie talking through Honks and beeps (car talk!! ',D) and a race!! I pretty sure Bumblebee would win, or be closer, becuase he's actually an alien, and he totally kicks our technologies ass! So yeah. Hee hee. C ya. ;)


End file.
